Oportunidades para querer
by Katari san
Summary: Inuyasha y Kagome saben que su amor sigue inalterable a pesar de los horrible sucesos que los separaron ¿Podrán seguir amandose a pesar de ser desconocidos? En el fondo, ellos saben que si.. Capítulo IV:Cambios Ups.. Una Sango enfadadada...
1. Prólogo

**Bueno aquí estoy yo, atreviéndome por fin a mostrar alguno de mis fics aunque no estoy segura como le vaya.****  
Sé que tengo una gran imaginación y he hecho demasiados fanfics pero escogí este **

**Oportunidades Para Querer**

**Disclaimer:** Si alguien viera a Kikyo ser asesinada por un elefante en la serie o en el manga significaría que los personajes de Inuyasha son míos, como eso aun no ocurre afirmo que son de la gran Rumiko-sama. (Aunque no pierdo las esperanzas de tenerlos un día para mí, el soborno esta en camino xD) Así que no me demanden!

**Simbología:**

- Hablan los personajes -

Habla el narrador

_- Pensamientos de los personajes-_

( Hablo yo P)

**Al fin, el fic:**

**Prólogo:**

¿Qué pasaría sí por azares del destino pierdes lo que más quieres?

Si lo único que te queda es ser otra persona para recuperar lo que tanto amas.

¿Aceptarías?

¿Estarías dispuesto a comenzar de nuevo?

A veces el amor te hace cometer estupideces,

Estupideces de las que te puedes arrepentir...

O estupideces que puedes agradecer por el resto de tu vida.

Esta, es una de esas veces...

**Como el prólogo me salió cortito voy a subir enseguida el primer capi, así que no se despeguen!**

**Ja matta ne!**


	2. Término

**Como lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta el primer cap, a ver si el fic les cae bien, sin mas preámbulos se los dejo:**

**Capítulo I: Término**

**Disclaimer:** Si alguien viera a Kikyo ser asesinada por un elefante en la serie o en el manga significaría que los personajes de Inuyasha son míos, como eso aun no ocurre afirmo que son de la gran Rumiko-sama. (Aunque no pierdo las esperanzas de tenerlos un día para mí, el soborno esta en camino xD) Así que no me demanden!

**Advertencia:** Este ff contiene alto contenido en contra de Kikyo (no podía faltar muajajajajaja) Ya están advertidos Kikyo fans.

**Al fin, el fic:**

Un día común y corriente comenzaba en la ciudad de Tokio, una joven chica se encontraba en su casa, cómodamente dormida. Hasta que de repente el celular que se encontraba en la mesita de noche comenzó a sonar con una estridente melodía.

Dos ojos chocolates se abrieron sorpresivamente mirando hacia todos lados para descubrir de dónde provenía el sonido que había interrumpido su siesta

La próxima vez lo pondré a modo silencioso. Era un sueño tan lindo... - Decía Kagome, todavía desperezándose.

Oprimió el botón para contestar y del auricular se escuchó una voz que siempre le hacía muy feliz escuchar.

¿Kagome? -

¿Eres tú Inuyasha¡Feliz aniversario! -

Oh, si es cierto, feliz aniversario -

Cualquiera que no hubiese sido Kagome no se hubiese dado cuenta del cambio en la forma de hablar de Inuyasha, pero por algo ella era su novia y por ese mismo algo ya llevaban un año saliendo.

No supe que eras tu hasta que contesté, tu nombre no salía en la pantalla del móvil¿Estas bien¿No te pasa nada? - Dijo preocupada la muchacha de cabellos azabaches, la voz de su querido novio no se escuchaba como siempre.

No me pasa nada, cambie de teléfono celular, anota el nuevo. Te llamaba para invitarte a almorzar aprovechando de que estamos de aniversario - Dijo el individuo al otro lado del teléfono.

Me encantaría¿Como a qué hora nos encontramos¿A qué restaurante vamos a ir? - Preguntaba emocionada Kagome.

¿Qué te parece a ese que esta justo al frente del parque? Como a la una y media -

Me parece bien. Bueno, entonces nos vemos a esa hora, adiós. -

Adiós - Y colgó el móvil.

Un individuo desconocido cuelga un celular en un céntrico café de la ciudad de Tokio, sonríe satisfactoriamente y luego coge nuevamente el teléfono para marcar un nuevo número, un número distinto al que había marcado anteriormente. Al otro lado una voz femenina y fría, muy fría le contesta.

¿Lo conseguiste? - Pregunta la mujer.

Claro que si - Se detuvo un momento para quitarse un pequeño aparato que estaba pegado a su cuello - No sabía que este transformador de voz funcionara tan bien.

Por supuesto que funciona, si no funcionara no te lo hubiese dado. Pudiste haber seguido con él puesto, la voz de Inuyasha es mejor que la tuya Naraku -

No me causa gracia Kikyo. Pero volviendo al tema te digo que a la una de la tarde probaré el disfraz completo, a ver que tal funciona - Dijo el hombre sonriendo cruelmente.

Esa tal Kagome sabrá lo que es meterse con algo mío, nadie puede quitarme lo que siempre me ha pertenecido. Ahora recuperaré a Inuyasha - Y colgó el teléfono

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una jovial chica se encontraba tarareando una canción mientras alegremente buscaba algo adecuado para ponerse en su cita de aniversario. Estaba emocionada.

Todavía no puedo creer que me haya invitado a salir, nunca pense un detalle así de él. Creí que lo olvidaría - Se decía a ella misma mientras sacaba un lindo conjunto de su armario.

Era una hermosa falda larga roja y una fresca camisa blanca que hacían resaltar mas sus curvas, sin duda, era el atuendo adecuado para un almuerzo junto a su amado.

Más le vale que se vista para la ocasión, además cuando se viste para días especiales más lindo se ve -

Se vistió, se peinó, preparó todo para que fuera una tarde perfecta, no quería que nada saliera mal.

Luego, miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que el tiempo había pasado volando.

¡Dios! Ya son la una y cuarto, espero poder llegar a tiempo -

Y como si se le fuera la vida en ello salió corriendo de su casa para luego tomar un taxi que la llevara directo al parque. Y por el apuro, olvidó su celular.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un muchacho corría a toda velocidad por la calle, su largo cabello plateado ondeaba al viento mientras que sus ojos mostraban nerviosismo. La gente volteaba a verlo ya que iba a tal velocidad que a cualquiera impresionaría.

Maldición, tenía que salirme un jefe tan antipático. Gracias al imbécil no puedo llamar a Kagome. Se le debía ocurrir la estúpida regla de no traer celulares al trabajo. Apuesto a que ahora ella cree que me olvide del aniversario - Se quejaba Inuyasha.

Luego de unos minutos de carrera llegó a su departamento, abrió la puerta con desesperación y tomó su celular para enseguida marcar el número de su novia.

Nada. Ella no contestaba el condenado teléfono¿Acaso ya se había enfadado de nuevo con él? Pero que mujer.

- Mañana mismo me busco un nuevo trabajo -

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome llegó justo a tiempo, ahí estaba él observándola fijamente. Inuyasha se puso de pié ¿Acaso estaba más alto que de costumbre? En opinión de Kagome sí.

Se acercó para sentarse, él no se acerco para besarle la mejilla como siempre lo hacía. Esto ya se estaba volviendo raro, algo pasaba.

Luego miró sus ojos, esos ojos que la encandilaban cada vez que lo miraba. Estaban dorados como siempre pero no se veía esa calidez con la que siempre la observaba.

Oye Inuyasha¿Estás bien? Te ves raro - Ahora sí estaba preocupada.

Bueno, en verdad tengo que decirte algo – Le tomo las manos a Kagome. Para él el plan estaba funcionando a la perfección.

Entonces dime, te escucho

Esto no es fácil para mí, pero debo terminar contigo, no quiero hacerte más daño. No quería decirte pero hace seis meses que he estado saliendo de nuevo con Kikyo - Misión cumplida.

Kagome sentía en ese momento como se le rompía el corazón, ella lo amaba más que a nada. Como se podía comportar como un completo descarado, se lo hubiera dicho desde un principio, así ella no se hubiese hecho tantas ilusiones.

No quería oír más, no quería sentirse más dañada, debía irse. Juntó fuerzas para hablar.

Entonces... yo... yo creo que debo irme... Ya entendí lo que me querías decir, no te hago perder más el tiempo. Con permiso - Y se levantó de la mesa para salir.

En ese momento gruesas lagrimas surcaron sus mejillas.

Mientras, en el restaurante sonaba un teléfono celular. El hombre contestó.

¿Ya lo conseguiste? - Kikyo le preguntaba a Naraku.

Seguro que sí. Salió llorando del lugar

Se lo merece - Y sonrió.

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Uy que amargón me salió, n nU**

**Maldita Kikyo, siempre amargándole la existencia a medio mundo.**

**Kikyo: Pero casi nime pusiste en la historia ¬¬**

**Yo: Es que acaso quieres que me muera!**

**Bueno veamos si les gusto (reviews please! Aunque me maten el fic con criticas.. pero review porfis oo)y ahí les mando el otro capi.**

**Ja matta ne! **


	3. Lágrimas

**Hola! Cómo están? Yo estoy bien, aunque un poquito triste Vv Tuve un solo review TT, solo espero que esto cambie. Pero tuve 284 hits (no se si eso es mucho o poco pero me conformo). Ojala que la fama de mi fic cambie y tenga algunos rw mas.**

**Capítulo II:** Lágrimas

**Disclaimer:** Si alguien viera a Kikyou ser asesinada por un elefante en la serie o en el mangas significaría que los personajes de Inuyasha son míos, como eso aun no ocurre afirmo que son de la gran Rumiko-sama. (Aunque no pierdo las esperanzas de tenerlos un día para mí, el soborno esta en camino) Así que no me demandes!

**Advertencia:** Este ff contiene alto contenido en contra de Kikyou (no podía faltar muajajajajaja) Ya están advertidos Kikyou fans

**Al fin, el fic:**

Gruesas lágrimas surcaban su rostro, se encontraba muy dolida, usada, engañada. Se preguntaba por qué espero tanto tiempo para confesarlo¿Acaso quería darle el golpe final¿Quería esperar el momento preciso para romper su corazón?

-Si esperó para eso juro que la próxima vez que lo vea le rompo la cara - Aparte de dolida también estaba furiosa.

Sin energías llegó a su casa, a estas alturas solo quería dormir, para ella, habían sido demasiadas cosas por un día.

Se quitó su ropa y la observó, todo le recordaba de alguna forma a él.

- Que ironía, pensar que con esta misma ropa lo conocí. Nunca más seguiré mis propias cábalas. -

------------------------------------------ Flash Back ---------------------------------------------

Kagome caminaba tranquilamente por el parque mientras llevaba en sus brazos a su gato. Era extraño, parecía que el felino expulsaba las energías negativas de su dueña, nunca se veía a la muchacha sin su característica sonrisa cuando estaba con su mascota.

- Un lindo día para pasear¿No lo crees Buyo? - El gato solo maulló en respuesta - Aunque hace un poco de calor¿Qué tal si nos sentamos en esa banca bajo la sombra del árbol? No creo que al chico que ya está ahí le moleste. -

Se acercó y le preguntó al muchacho:

- Disculpa¿No te molesta que me siente aquí? - El joven solo negó con la cabeza.

Kagome se quedó observándolo¿Por qué esa cara se le hacía tan familiar? Luego se dio cuenta de que el chico se veía muy cabizbajo, se podía decir que estaba triste. Fuese quien fuese a la muchacha no le gustaba verlo así, intentó entablar una conversación.

- Oye¿Te encuentras bien? - Él no respondió - Oye... tú, te estoy hablando a ti - El joven movió su cabeza en forma negativa.

_- Que descortés - _El chico se volteó a mirarla.

- ¿Perdón¿Cómo me has llamado? - Ahora en vez de estar triste, parecía enfadado.

- 'Diantres' Er... ¿Yo?... No dije nada... Debiste haber escuchado mal...

- Mira, por si no lo sabes yo tengo un excelente oído y si oí eso fue porque lo dijiste.

Kagome se puso de pié seguida luego del joven, ambos se miraban muy enojados.

- Esta bien, si lo dije. ¿Qué tiene de malo? Que yo sepa estamos en un país libre y podemos decir lo que queramos.

- Pues yo encuentro que es muy poco educado que una niñita como tú empiece a tirar insultos al aire sin más.

- Mira, te voy a dejar unas cuantas cositas claras. Primero, no soy una niña; segundo, solo estaba dando una opinión, lástima si lo oíste y tercero ¡Me importa un bledo si te enfadas o no por mis comentarios!

Definitivamente a ambos les hervía la sangre, el tan solo mirarse les provocaba enfado. No podían creer que hubiese una persona que los enojara de esa manera.

Luego, tal vez por la tensión causada, Kagome comenzó a reírse como si hubiese visto lo más gracioso del mundo, el chico la miró extrañado.

- ¿Y ahora que te pasa? Me estas asustando - El muchacho no comprendía lo que estaba pasando.

- Lo siento... Perdón, es que me dio mucha risa.

- ¿Y se puede saber que es lo que te hizo tanta gracia?

- Que logré mi objetivo sin darme cuenta y de una manera muy extraña.

- ¿Y cual era tu objetivo¿Fastidiar al primer desconocido que te encontraras? - Ahora a él le tocaba molestarla.

- No, exactamente. Lo que pretendía era cambiar el estado de ánimo tan deplorable en el que se encontraba mi compañero de asiento. Y resulta que lo hice enfadar, pero al menos ya no esta triste. Me parece que no le caí muy bien así que mejor me retiro, disculpa si de fastidié demasiado -

Kagome se levantó, tomo a su gato y comenzó a alejarse cuando de pronto una mano en su muñeca la detiene.

- Espera... Yo, yo no dije que te fueras - Dijo el joven mirando hacia el suelo, al parecer, encontró muy interesante el mirar sus zapatos - Gra... Gracias por subirme el ánimo, debí haberme visto muy patético para que una completa desconocida viniera a ''alegrarme''.

- Oh, no te preocupes - La muchacha se encontraba sorprendida al ver el drástico cambio en la actitud del chico - Nunca me ha gustado ver a la gente cabizbaja, es algo casi involuntario. Me llamo Kagome, y tú eres...

- Inuyasha.

- Mucho gusto Inuyasha.

- Sí... También...

- Bueno un placer conocerte, ahora debo irme, mi gato no ha comido desde anoche.

- Entonces ve a alimentarlo, nos veremos tal vez en otra ocasión.

- Ojalá. ¡Adiós!

- Adiós

---------------------------------------- Fin Flash Back -----------------------------------------

Parecía como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido para observar los recuerdos de Kagome, ella lloraba, lloraba porque sentía impotencia, sentía que no pudo hacer nada para impedir lo que acababa de suceder.

- Que triste que no podamos volver a estar como antes... _Mi querido Inuyasha..._

Y se durmió.

Continuará...

**Aaaaaaaah Al fin acabé!**

**Cortito (gomen -.- ) Pero me costó un mundo terminarlo (Lo juro! )**

**Bueno, ese ha sido mi aporte**

**Nos vemos! Y dejen rw! Son mi alimento, no querran que me muera, o si?**


	4. Luego del tsunami, todo se hunde

**Disclaimer: No le llego nia a los talones a Rumiko Takahashi y quieren que tenga el descaro de decir que los personajes son mios ¬¬. Solo ella es quien puede hacer un manga de 500 capitulos con la trama de una opera melodramatica (sin ofender) y mantenernos pegados hasta el final aun cuando el baka del protagonista besa a la chica de barro.**

**Al fin, el fic:**

**Capítulo III**: Luego del tsunami, todo se hunde.

25 mensajes de texto y 19 llamadas en el celular de Kagome, todos del mismo remitente ''Inuyasha 1''. (el verdadero celular de Inu porque el otro era el que Naraku le dio a Kagome) Ella no se molestó ni siquiera en mirar ni uno solo, pues se encontraba dolida, usada y excesivamente molesta con esa persona.

- Imbécil¿Es que acaso quiere seguir burlándose de mí? No se lo permitiré, ya he tenido suficiente -

A pesar de estar pasando por un mal momento, Kagome no era de esas mujeres que se quedaban llorando por un amor perdido hasta cortarse las venas, ella lo amaba, es cierto, pero no mostraría su debilidad para que la dañaran más, eso nunca.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Maldición Kagome¡Qué diablos le pasa que no responde mis mensajes! - Inuyasha ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, pues no le sobraba (¬¬U), aparte, se estaba preocupando - Muy bien, si Mahoma no va a la montaña... - Tomó su chaqueta, su celular, sus llaves y un misterioso paquetito rectangular que se metió en el bolsillo y salió de su departamento.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome se cambió su ropa de salida por la más cómoda que encontró, se tomó el pelo en un moño alto, se puso un delantal y puso su radio al máximo de volumen. Luego de eso se pondría a limpiar toda su casa; según ella, eso le quitaba la depresión (a mí me sirve nOn). Y comenzó.

Luego de aproximadamente dos horas de limpiar, fregar, encerar, pulir, aspirar, entre otras cosas, la joven se encontraba tirada en un sofá. Estaba cansada pero eso le había quitado momentáneamente su problema de la cabeza.

De pronto, sonó el timbre con un exagerado ''ding dong'' repetidas veces, lo que sacó a la muchacha de su descanso.

- ¡Ya voy! - Exclamó, le interesaba saber quién tenía tanto interés en verla como para llamar tan insistentemente.

Abrió la puerta, esperaba a cualquier persona menos a él, y ahí estaba, mirándola a los ojos tan altaneramente como lo hacía siempre, al parecer sin culpa alguna.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué no respondiste alguno de mis llamados o mis mensajes? Veo que no me merezco ni siquiera un ''No te preocupes, no quiero verte así que no me llames todo el santo día como un idiota'' - Dijo imitando el tono de voz de su novia, realmente no podía verla sin hacerla enojar, era un acto involuntario.

Esto era increíble para ella, él la hacía pasar la depresión de su vida, derramar más de dos litros de lágrimas y luego aparecía en el umbral de su casa aparentemente como si nada hubiese pasado. Todo lo que se merecía era poco, no lo podía creer. Alzó su mano y le plantó en la cara la bofetada más grande tirada en su vida, la mano le quedó ardiendo.

- Eres un... eres un... ¡No mereces estar frente a mí¡Eres el más grande bastardo que he conocido en mi vida! -

- ¡Y ahora qué te hice! Mira, si no me dices que te pasa me enfadaré contigo - Estaba realmente confundido, no sabía que diablos le pasaba a Kagome.

- Ya cállate... ¡Tú tienes la culpa de todo¡No sabes cuanto te detesto!

''_¡No sabes cuanto te detesto!_ '' '' Esas palabras permanecieron en la mente del muchacho (Que pena que en la época actual no pueda decirle hanyou, extraño sus orejitas, aunque solo eso le quité T-T) ¿Qué rayos había hecho para que ella ahora lo detestara?

- 'Debe estar en esa cosa mensual que me dijo Miroku que le pasa a las mujeres' - Pensó, luego hizo una mueca de asco - 'Eso me pasa por andar escuchando las conversaciones pervertidas de ese otro, debo dejar de juntarme con él' ¿Así qué yo tengo la culpa¿No fuiste TÚ la que no respondió ninguna de mis llamadas? Que yo sepa no soy culpable de nada - Trataba de mantener la calma, estaba muy angustiado por la actitud de su novia.

- ¡No contesté ninguno de tus llamados porque ya me sentía lo suficientemente humillada por tu culpa! Ahora, si viniste solo a refregarme en la cara que en estos últimos meses ya te acostaste con esa Kikiperra, (Que lindo suena) vete - Tomo una cajita envuelta en papel de regalo y se la tiró - Pensaba dártela hoy pero veo que no te importo en lo más mínimo.

- Pero...

- Pero nada, por favor - Las lágrimas empezaban a agolparse en sus ojos - Sal de mi casa... Ya has hecho suficiente...

- Esta bien - Se rindió - Yo también quería entregarte algo... -Extendió el paquetito rectangular - Al menos recíbelo...

Las manos de Kagome tiritaban, no sabía que hacer, se veía demasiado diferente a como estaba en la mañana, frío y distante. Así que decidió aceptar el presente que le ofrecían, pero nada más.

Lentamente fue acercando sus manos a la caja rectangular, como si su vida dependiera de ello, finalmente la tomó con las manos un poco temblorosas (tanto problema por una caja ¿verdad? xD)

- Bien¿Estas contento? Ahora sal de mi casa por favor - No podia seguir con el frente a ella.

- Kagome yo...

- ¡SAL DE MI CASA!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una joven de castaños cabellos caminaba a una cuantas calles de la casa de su mejor amiga, iba en camino para que esta le contara en detalle todo sobre su cita de aniversario.

- _¡SAL DE MI CASA!_

El grito interrumpió la paz que reinaba en el lugar, la gente comenzó a asomarse por las ventanas de sus hogares para ver de donde provenía el estruendoso sonido.

- Tal vez es el vecino que llego de nuevo borracho y esta vez su esposa no aguanto mas y lo echó - Decía una anciana mientras barria la entrada.

Oh no... - Sango tenía un mal presentimiento, para su fortuna; o lástima, sus corazonadas nunca fallaban - Kagome.

Comenzó a correr hacia la casa de su amiga a lo más que daba su atlético estado físico, en estos momentos agradecía tener sangre de taijiya y dar clases de artes marciales. De pronto se detuvo subitamente y se dió la vuelta para continuar su desenfrenada carrera en dirección contraria.

Llegó a su casa y abrió la puerta rapidamente, entró a la cocina y abrió el congelador para sacar una contundente caja de helado. La metió en una bolsa y salió nuevamente para ir a casa de Kagome.

- Nunca se sabe si será necesario... - Esperaba no llegar muy tarde.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Por favor... - No quería seguir en esa incómoda situación - Vete...

- Esta bien... - No sabía cual de las dos cosas le rompía mas el corazon, el ver a Kagome destrozada, o que las palabras de ella lo hirieran a él - Supongo que esto es el adios... - Y salió cerrando la puerta.

El silencio reinó en la casa de la muchacha. Las piernas de Kagome temblaban, sentía como el dolor la debilitaba, poco a poco sus rodillas fueron cediendo al peso de su cuerpo. Quedo hecha un ovillo junto a la puerta. Sus lágrimas no paraban de salir; paso mucho tiempo en la misma posición hasta que un insistente golpeteo la devolvió a la realidad.

- 'No pienso abrir, no si me ven asi...' - Pensó la muchacha y escondió aun más la cabeza entre sus rodillas

-_ Kagome Higurashi¡Abreme¡Se que estas ahi! El truco del "no estoy, vuelve mas tarde" no funciona conmigo..._ - El golpeteo en la puerta era más fuerte todavia.

- ¿Sango?... - Kagome sacó la cabeza de entre sus rodillas, había olvisdado por completo que su amiga vendría hoy

- _¿Acaso has escuchado a alguien más que tenga mi voz? Ahora abreme la puerta, es muy incomodo hablar con alguien cuando una gran tabla de madera esta frente a ti... _

La puerta se entreabrió para dar paso a que solamente se viera la nariz de Kagome ya roja luego de haber sollozado tanto.

- En realidad no estoy de muy buen animo como para recibirte, tal vez mañana, lo siento... - Y comenzó a cerrar la puerta.

- Traje helado... - La puerta se detuvo

- ¿Qué sabor? - Justo en el blanco, ninguna mujer deprimida puede resistir el helado, esa es una regla femenina.

- Dulce de leche y merengue, tu favorito - Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas.

- Pasa... - Sango entró rapidamente a la casa para acomodarse en una silla, estaba cansada de tanto correr. Miró a Kagome.

- Oh... Por Kami... ¿Qué diablos paso? - Nunca había visto a su amiga en un estado tan deplorable.

- Es una larga historia, no creo que quieras escucharla

- Tengo tiempo - Se dirigió a la cocina para coger un par de cucharas - Y helado - Se volvió a sentar y le ofreció el tarro de helado a Kagome - Quiro saber todo, con detalles.

Esta bien - Suspiró la muchacha de cabellos azabaches - Pero no te va a gustar...

Continuara...

**Uffff... Diox, esto si que me ha costado, creanme ¬¬**

**No es muy agradable que digamos que tus padres inocentemente vengan y te borren los 7 capitulos que tienes hechos del fanfic que estas publicando. Es horrible tener que rehacerlos uno por uno.**

**Pero bueno, al mal tiempo buena cara D**

**Comenzaré con lo mas importante:**

**¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! No saben lo feliz que me hacen, son poquitos por ahora, pero hare que este fic tenga mas arranque. Ustedes me hacen tener ganas de continuar.**

**Les responderé individualmente:**

**Danii: Muchas, pero muchas gracias, tu review fue cortito pero fue el primero, eso se aprecia y se agradece. Ojala sigas leyendo!**

**Lorena: Muchas gracias por tu review, sinceramente me dio mucha risa como insultaste a Kikyo xD se nota que la detestas. En cuanto a si va a haber lemon, todavía no lo se bien. Si me llegan mas peticiones como la tuya lo mas probable es que si, seria mi primer lemon asi que hare mi mejor esfuerzo.**

**F3rPeChI: Muchas gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado.**

**Lizy-chan: Gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer mi fic, me siento mejor por tener tu apoyo, intentaré hacer los capítulos mas extensos. Y Kagome solo sufre al principio, no se compara con lo que le espera a inu xD**

**Neko-Kagome: Oh seh! Amas mi fic TT Que feliz soy! Y odias a Kikyo! xD en eso no comento mas porque me pueden mandar amenazas, pero igual me alegro. Y ves? lo estoy continuando, espero que este capítulo también te guste. Lo mejor es cuando te dicen que aman tu fic. Te hace sentir pleno. Y lo otro bueno son las amenazas xD pprque ahi ya estan tan obsesionados con tu fic que pueden llegar a matarte xD. Gracias.**

**Bueno gente bonita, eso es todo por ahora, en otra ocasión nos leemos! Ojala que esten bien para la proxima.**

**Se cuidan!**

**Ja matta ne!**

**Katari-san **


	5. Lo que haría por ella

**Hola! Bueno, veo que mi ff ha tenido un poquito más de arranque, eso me alegra mucho y me da animos para seguir adelante. Muchas gracias!**

**Nos vemos al final ;)**

**Capítulo IV:** Lo que haría por ella

**Disclaimer: **No busco ganar nada con este fic, ni siquiera los personajes son mios uu Solo quiero entretenerme un rato escribiendo una historia en donde Inu le tenga repulsión a cierta personita ¬¬ Espero que algun día Rumiko acepte mi soborno...

**Aqui el fic:**

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo, sumido en sus propios pensamientos, tratando de aclarar las ideas en su mente, de veras lo necesitaba. Su cabello plateado ondeaba con el viento, su cabeza solo giraba en torno a una persona, aquella que hace pocas horas había puesto fin a su relación.

- Kagome - Suspiró - Que diablos nos paso...

La concentración en sus pensamientos fue interrumpida por un agudo sonidito proveniente del bolsillo del muchacho. Este lo devolvió a la realidad, metió su mano en la chaqueta para sacar el celular y terminar de una vez con el molesto sonidito.

- Nota mental, cambiar el tono de llamada del movil - Oprimió el boton para contestar - Si?

- _Esa no es forma de contestarle a tu querida nueva y más linda novia cariño._

- ¿.¡Qué!.?

- _¿Por qué tanta sorpresa amor? Sabías que tarde o tempreno pasaría esto..._

- ¿Kikyo?

- _Por eso me encantas, eres tan inteligente..._

- ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número? - La furia lo consumía por dentro, que descaro más grande tenía esa mujer - Crei que habíamos dejado las cosas claras...

- _Yo también lo creí, pero ambos nos equivocamos, el destino nos ha vuelto a juntar. Me imaginé que necesitarias un hombro en donde llorar luego del horrible término que tuviste con tu linda _- Sarcasmo - _Noviecita._

- Yo no te... Un momento¿.¡Cómo es que sabes tu lo que pasó con Kagome!.?

- _Yo se muchas cosas lindura, se podría decir que tengo mucho más conocimiento que tu mismo sobre los hechos..._

Esa simple frase dicha por Kikyo ató muchos cabos sueltos en la cabeza de Inuyasha. Todo podía estar relacionado con ella, sabía que Kagome y su ex-novia se odiaban a muerte, también tenía conocimiento de las locuras que podía hacer Kikyo, tenía medios para lograr cualquier cosa.

- ¡TU!.¡Eres la culpable de todo esto!.¿Verdad?

- _Si yo estuviera en tu lugar no me adelantaría tanto a los hechos, por el bien de la gente que quieres..._

- 'Kagome' - Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, Estaba seguro de que Kikyo queria dañarla - ¡Qué demonios pretendes!

- _Sabes muy bien lo que quiero, al heredero más hermoso del legado Taisho. Osea, a ti..._

- Y por que razón debería conceder tu peticion.

- _Porque no creo que tengas la más mínima intención de dejar sufrir a Kagome... No me refiero a un daño físico, mas bien es algo peor. Destruir poco a poco un corazón es terrible. Me parece que ya ha recibido suficiente, ella ahora te detesta, no va a creer ni una sola palabra de lo que le digas._

Inuyasha quedó en un estado de shock ¿Hasta dónde podía llegar Kikyo para conseguir lo que quería? Era verdad que lo que menos quería él era hacer sufrir a Kagome, tal vez ya había causado demasiados incidentes.

_"Sal de mi casa... Ya has hecho suficiente..." _Las palabras de su ahora ex novia sonaban todavía claras en su mente. "Suficiente" era una palabra que denotaba dolor en estos casos, cuando un ya no podía más, cuando las fuerzas flaqueaban y uno se rinde...

Inuyasha pensó en todo aquello y en lo mejor para todos, o tal vez lo más facil. El camino más seguro para ya no hacerle daño a nadie.

- Kikyo, acepto tu propuesta - Inuyasha suspiró - Pero debes cumplir lo que prometiste

- _Por supuesto, soy una dama de palabra... Y consegui lo que quería _- Y colgó

Inuyasha cerró los ojos y se quedó en silencio. ¿En verdad valía la pena lo que acababa de hacer?.¿Podría soportar a Kikyo como su novia nuevamente?

- 'Por Kagome, lo vale' - Sus pensamientos estaban hecho un lío, después de todo no iba a ver más a Kagome; ella no aguantaría verlo de nuevo, Kikyo lo había dicho, ella lo detestaba.

Pero... ¿Por qué? Por más que buscaba alguna respuesta no la hallaba. El era un idiota en cuanto a detalles de "novio de ensueño", Kagome lo sabía y por eso mismo no se enfadaba con el por ser poco atento en cuanto a fechas o regalos carísimos, ella no era un mujer frívola.

¿Por haber llegado tarde? No, no, esa tampoco podía ser la razón, el siempre llegaba tarde y Kagome nunca lo mandaría a freir monos a Africa por eso...

Ellos nunca terminarían por ser despistados o testarudos, eran defectos que compartían y que tratanbande pasar por alto.

Entonces una de la cosas que Kagome dijo en su reciente pelea ratificó las sospechas que tuvo desde un principio "_Ahora, si viniste solo a refregarme en la cara que en estos últimos meses ya te acostaste con esa Kikiperra vete..._"

Inuyasha sabía perfectamente que Kagome tenía un corazón muy puro y que no odiaba a nadie...

Nadie excepto Kikyo... A la única persona que podía llamar Kikiperra con ese tono de repulsión era a su desquiciada ahora novia. Pero, él no había tenido contacto con Kikyo hasta hace un momento, sonaba ilógico que Kagome le reprochara haber estado con esa mujer.

- Voy a averiguar lo que tienes que ver en esto aunque sea lo último que haga - Y comenzó a caminar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El portazo de Sango todavía hacía que los adornos en la casa de Kagome se movieran, Kagome sonreí nerviosamente con un tic en la ceja.

- Creo... que no debi contarle a Sango... sobre el incidente...

------------------------------------------ Flash Back ---------------------------------------------

- ¡QUE EL HIZO QUE!

Kagome solo miraba el piso mientras oprimia fuertemente el balde con helado.

- Bien, eso es lo que paso, no tengo idea de por que lo hizo. Yo debi haberle dado motivos... Despus de todo nos amabamos...

Sango dejo de lado la ira por un momento para mirar la cara de su amiga, Kagome se notaba muy dolida; aun asi, en sus ojos al hablar de Inuyasha se veía el brillo del amor que sentía por él.

- Kagome, aun lo quieres¿Cierto? - Suspiró - no me lo puedes negar

La muchacha aludida levantó la cabeza de un salto, sus ojos reflejaban duda, comenzó a jugar con sus manos para quitarse el nerviosismo.

- Pára que preguntas si ya sabes... No puedo olvidarlo asi nada mas... Le quiero demasiado...

Sango se puso de pie de repente y se dirigió hacia la puerta con el aura en llamas, en esos momentos era cuando a Kagome se le erizaban los cabellos.

- No voy a permitir que alguien te pase a llevar de esa manera, Inuyasha sabra extrañara su masculinidad luego de verme. Nadie se me te con las amigas de Sango Ito sin recibir su merecido.

Y cerró la puerta agresivamente.

------------------------------------------ Flash Back ---------------------------------------------

- Kami, que no lo mate, solo te pido eso.

Definitivamente para Kagome, este no había sido su día.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al fin había llegado a su destino, un pequeño piso en un departamento en el corazón de Tokio. Nunca pensó que llegaría hasta ese lugar para conseguir ayuda, pero realmente ya no sabía que hacer.

Toco la puerta y espero un rato. Imaginó que tendría que aguardar a que abrieran, Miroku no era muy madrugador. Tocó nuevamente, y otra vez, y otra vez y otra más, ya estaba desesperándose.

- _Ya voy..._- Un somnoliento muchacho abrió la puerta mientras se rascaba la cabeza - ¿Inuyasha?.¿Qué haces por aquí?

- Que no es obvio, vengo a verte...

- No... no sabía que yo te importase tanto - Sonrió - Pero tengo novia, y tu también. Lo nuestro no funcionariá, imaginate como serían nuestros hijos.

Inuyasha no estaba para juegos, lo hizó notar con el golpe que le dió en la cabeza a Miroku.

- Idiota¿Que no puedes hablar en serio por lo menos una vez en tu vida?

- Oye, es dificil mantener la obca recta mientras hablas, sabes que no me gustan las caras impasibles...

- No estoy de animos para bromas y te equivocas en algo, ya no tengo novia.

Miroku se esperaba una reprimenda, un golpe, un grito, cualquier cosa; menos esa respuesta.

- Estas bromeando ¿Cierto? No puede ser que Kagome y tú hayan terminado

- ¿Tengo cara de chiste?

Miroku titubeó un momento, ya le había dolido suficiente un solo golpe

- No. ¿Cuando pasó?

- Hoy, hace unas cuantas horas.

- Si no me equivoco hoy cumplen... cumplían un año de noviazgo ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan cruel para cortarla?

No podía negar que Inuyasha era un muy buen amigo suyo, pero el era un acérrimo defensor de las frágiles damiselas, tal vez demasiado, aunque ese no era el caso. En estos momentos solo pensaba en estrangular a cierto altanero muchacho frente a él.

- Genial, ahora si te pones serio. No es lo que tu crees, ella fue la que cortó conmigo, lo peor es... que no se por qué...

Inuyasha bajó la cabeza como un niño pequeño al que le habían quitado su juguete favorito de favoritos, eso fue duficiente para convencer a Miroku.

- Oh, ya veo... Pero no entiendo¿No te dio explicaciones?.¿Nada?

- No...

Bien, había muchas cosas que conversar y aclarar.

- Pasa

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome ya había acabado de ordenar la casa y de comerse el helado. Se encontraba recostada en su cama mirando el techo.

- Prometo no comer más helado - Cerró los ojos y suspiró - Hasta el próximo mes.

Simplemente no podía dejarlo, necesitaría una terapia si quería hacerlo, pero en este caso, ni ganas tenía. El helado era indispensable para cualquier mujer deprimida, osea, el complemento perfecto para Kagome.

- Estas en un estado deplorable - Suspiró - Necesito un cambio...

Se levanto peresozamente de su cama y bajó las escaleras, se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero que había en el recibidor; observar su reflejo era como tener a una segunda Kikyo al frente. Y con el cabello largo pasado de la cintura y el flequillo recto pasaba a lo anormal.

- Con razón Inuyasha terminó conmigo, estoy horrenda - Tomó una chaqueta y se la puso - ¡A la peluquería!

Y salió dispuesta a volver con una sonrisa en el rostro

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entonces eso fue lo que paso... - Miroku todavía procesaba la información dada por Inuyasha - Pero todavía no entiendo bien... ¿Te cortó asi nada mas?.¿Ni siquiera te dio una explicacion?

- No... nada. Dijo que ya había hecho suficiente, nada mas. - Inuyasha suspiró

- Vaya, debes estar muy mal como para ponerte a suspirar... ¿Qué es lo que le hizo esta mujer al señor corazón de piedra? O tal vez... ¡Quién eres y que hiciste con Inuyasha!

- Idiota... ¡Por supuesto que soy yo! - Segundo golpe - Sabes que no estoy de humor para tus bromitas.

- Nunca lo estas¿Que diferencia tiene? Después de todo, de una u otra forma me golpeas...

- Buen punto, pero ese no es el caso. Que voy a hacer ahora, me estoy deprimiendo y eso es patético, creo que necesito a Kagome...

Miroku realmente estaba conmovido, no tenía idea de que las flechas de cupido dieran tan fuerte, y más en alguien como era Inuyasha. Como que se llamaba Miroku que haría que la relación se recuperara.

- Inuyasha, te haré unas preguntas - Miroku se puso serio, cosa que inquietó al muchacho de ojos dorados - ¿Qué sientes por Kagome?

A Inuyasha la pregunta lo encontró con la guardia baja.

- Emmmm... Pues¿La amo? - Miroku alzó una ceja - ¿A qué quieres llegar?

- Segunda pregunta - El chico de la coleta ignoró a Inuyasha - ¿Qué estarias dispuesto a hacer por ella?

- Todo - No le cabía la menor duda - Mientras Kagome este bien y feliz yo estoy dispuesto a dar hasta la vida. Es como una necesidad de protegerla.

Miroku seguía serio.

- Bien, eso es lo que necesitaba saber

- ¿Qué quieres conseguir?

- ¿Quieres volver con Kagome si o no?

- Si pero...

- Callate y dejame hablar. - Miroku metió su mano en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta - ¿Crees en la reencarnación?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Es una ridiculez...

- Entonces dame alguna otra razón por la que tengas el pelo plateado y los ojos dorados si no eres la reencarnacion de algun youkai o alguna cosa rara - Miroku parecía hablar muy en serio.

- Suponiendo que yo creyera¿Qué pretendes?

- Sencillo, yo te mato, esperas un tiempo en el purgatorio hasta que Kagome muera y luego reencarnan juntos para vivir felices por siempre. - El rostro de Miroku continuaba impasible¿.¡Es que acaso el idiota hablaba en serio!.?

- Bromeas... ¿Cierto?

- ¿Tengo cara de chiste?

Emmm... nop, jamás en su vida Inuyasha había visto a Miroku tan serio, realmente asustaba.

- Dejame ver si entendí, tu quieres matarme...

- Con el revolver en mi mano

Definitivamente estaba asustado, **MUY **asustado.

- Y luego reencarno cuando Kagome se muera y vivimos felices junto con la magia de Disney.

- Algo... asi.

La idea de morir le causaba escalofríos; pero, extrañamente lo tentaba, tal vez sería la única opción que tendría para arreglar las cosas con Kagome, sin problemas, sin malentendidos... Sin Kikyo, ese era un muy buen punto a favor.

- ¿Me dolerá demasiado?

Las facciones de Miroku se suavizaron, sonrió.

- Sabía que la ibas a amar de esa manera, Kagome ablanda el corazón de cualquiera, es un angel.

- Un angel que no voy a dejar pasar, estoy listo.

Miroku sacó su mano del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta haciendo un ademán que quería decir que nunca hubo revolver.

- ¿Era otra prueba?

- Debiste ver tu cara...

- No es gracioso.

- Yo se de algo que te va a alegrar, y es en serio. Se me ha ocurrido una brillante idea.

- ¿Tine que ver con muerte? Porque si es asi yo no...

- Cállate un momento, necesito hacer unas cuantas llamadas.

Miroku levantó el auricular del teléfono y marcó un número.

- _¿Hola?_

- ¿Jacky? Hola, habla Miroku. Te necesito aqui, AHORA. Trae a tus hermanos, los necesito a todos - Y colgó

- Amigo, esto va a cambiar tu vida.

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

**Al fin conti subida!! Ufff... Que dificil ha sido terminarla; primero fue por un "lapsus pocus creativus" fue horrible, no se me acurría nada, luego cada vez que intentaba guardar el archivo, se me borraba (ahi fue donde mi paciencia colapso y me puse a gritar como loca Bueno, mas loca de lo normal x3) Gomen por la tardanza!!! T.T**

**Pero al fin he podido subirlas para que mis poquitos (pero queridos) lectores puedan disfrutarla, si es que les gusta, jeje, nunca se sabe.**

**Bueno, una de mis partes favoritas... Los reviews!!! A responderlos!!!**

**Lizy-chan: Me alegra que mi fic te haya gustado, gracias por los halagos, espero que este capítulo tambien te guste. Y descuida, amo demasiado las orejitas de Inu como para hacer desaparecer al dueño xD**

**lorena: Gracias por tu review. Y otra cosa, por algo este fic es un Inu.Kag, porque romance es lo que más habrá!!**

**Jimena-chan: Gracias por dejar review, espero que sigas leyendo! Besos!**

**ana paulina: jeje, gracias por la opinión, Inu se dará cuenta de que Kagome fue engañada, no es ta baka x3. Aqui esta mi conti!**

**Yuna Lime: Ninia!! Hasta que dejas review eh? Nah, no te culpo, mi tambien es ideota xD es inevitable... Y aparte te leiste todo el fic (de nuevo u////úU ) eso es notable D Y cálmate, yo misma mataré a esa costal de huesos ambulante °Katari piensa malvadamente varias forma de hacer sufrir muy dolorosamente a Kikyo° ups, siempre me excedo x3. Otra cosa, algun día iré a España y te buscaré para darte de ese helado de dulce de leche y merengue, es una delicia!! °¬° casi tanto como Inu x3 Aunque esté derretido te lo deberas comer todo e.é xD**

**Neko-Kagome: No mueras! ;O; eres la que ayuda a seguir adelante con mi fic!! lo amas!! eso es mucho!! ;; Prometo tratar de no hacer llorar más a Kagome-chan, siempre y cuando me dejes tus lindo reviews! n.n Espero verte de vuevo!! Matta ne!**

**AniWitch: Ñee, gracias por haberte tomado la molestia de pasar por mi fic! me alegra que te haya gustado. Y creeme, hago fics para mantener a Inu y Kagome juntos y hacerle cosas malas a la vasija ambulante bwajajajaja cof, cof... u.ú Maldita tos... Bueno, espero que sigas leyendo. Besos!**

**Bueno gente bonita me despido espero que me dejen muchos reviews, no olviden que son mi alimento °Katari se pone un cartel en el pecho que dice: "Su review es mi comida"° Espero que no me defrauden!!**

**Se cuidan!! **

**Ja matta ne!!**

**Katari-san**


	6. Cambios

**Hola! He vuelto con una nueva entrega de mi fic, n.n en este capi es donde encuentro que la trama se vuelve un poco mas interesante, es decir, toma un poco mas de acción ;D**

**Nota aparte: Este capítulo a pesar de ser para todos mis le****ctores esta dedicado especialmente a dos personas: Neko-Kagome y Chii san (¡feliz matrimonio! nOn), sin ellas tal vez hubiese desertado, agradezco su gran preocupación por mi fic, las quiero n.n**

**Espero que lo disfruten...**

**Capítulo V:** Cambios

**Disclaimer: **Me pertenece... er... mi laptop? Un momento! o.ó ni siquiera tengo una ú.uU (Aunque estoy juntanto dinero :D)

**Aqui, el fic:**

Media hora, una puñetera media hora llevaba esperando sentado en ese sofá mientras Miroku sacaba y sacaba ¿Enciclopedias? del estante en el recibidor, luego, buscaba página por página y finalmente tomaba el teléfono para hablar con alguien.

- Miroku ¿Qué demonios son esos libros gigantes? - Tomó una y comenzó a revisarla

- Libretas telefónicas...

- En serio, qué son...

- ¿No me crees, verdad? - Miroku suspiró - En todo este tiempo he tenido muchas citas, por lo tanto, también he conseguido muchos números telefónicos, tenía que organizarlos.

- Me estas dicendo que ¿Tienes los numeros de todas las mujeres de Tokio ahi?

- Solo de las que valen la pena.

- Tomare eso como que te gusta la mitad de las mujeres de la ciudad. ¡Oye!.¡Tienes el número de Riyo Mori!.¿Que nos es la miss universo 2007?

- Exactamente y no es la mitad, son tres quintos de todas las mujeres.

- Me asustas...

- De ti eso es como un cumplido.

- En serio, no puedo creer que tengas cinco enciclopedias llenas de números telefónicos.

- En realidad, no todas son de números telefónicos, hay algunas en que anoto los trabajos de cada una, sus medidas, sus direcciones y hasta la copa de sus...

- ¡Suficiente! ya te entendi... No es necesario que entres en detalles, eres un pervertido.

- ¿Qué? tu fuiste el que pregunton no es mi culpa.

- Olvidalo - Inuyasha suspiró - No me metere en tus desquiciadas perversiones

La conversación fue interrumpida por el golpeteo insistente desde la puerta. Miroku se acercó a abrirla para encontrarse con dos muchachas expectantes.

- ¡Dónde esta! Yo quiero verlo primero... - Una chica de cabello castaño miraba para todos lados expectante

- Tranquilas señoritas, podran contemplarlo bien - La otra mujer, esta de pelo rubio, empujo a Miroku y entró desesperada hasta ver a Inuyasha - No hay caso...

- ¡¡¡Aaah!!!. ¡Eres tu! - La chica miraba a Inuyasha como si estuviera en frente de la mayor celebridad en todo el universo - Eres fabuloso, debes amarla mucho...

- ¿Eh? - El muchacho miraba todo incrédulo¡La chica estaba abrazandolo como si él fuera un heroe! - Esto...¿Podrias quitarte de encima?

- Oh, si claro, perdon - La muchacha rubia sonreia totnamente mientras la otra se acercaba a mirarlo tambien - Yo soy Yuki

- Y yo soy Ai - La chica de cabello castaño tomo las manos de Inuyasha y las sacudió enérgicamente en forma de saludo - No sabes cuanto te admiro, ojalá mi novio fuera la mitad de como eres tu...

Uh.. Gracias... - Inuyasha miraba de reojo a Miroku con ojos que decian muy claramente: "Vas a morir en cuanto me quite a estas locas de encima" - Eh... Miroku... ¿.¡Hay algo mas sobre tu brillante idea que debería saber!.?

- Creo que nada mas... - Miroku suspiró - A menos que consideres esto como algo importante...

El chico de la coleta abrio la puerta de su departamento para dejar a Inuyasha ver la al parecer interminable fila de mujeres frente a su piso. Lo mas extraño del asunto, si es que podía existir algo aun mas extraño que decenas de mujeres frente a una misma puerta, es que algunas traian extraños artefactos; llamense taladros, maletas gigantes, equipos modernos, o cualquier otro adefesio. De entre la multitud, se abrieron paso para entrar un grupo de siete varones, al parecer los únicos entre toda la multitud. Saludaron a Miroku y luego se dirigieron hacia Inuyasha.

- Con razón nos llamaste - El grupo de hombres miraba de pies a cabeza al muchacho de ojos dorados - Se nota a kilómetros que necesitaras ayuda muy especial. Me debes una grande, me costó mucho convencer a mi hermano Bankotsu.

- No me eches la culpa, después de todo no se de que serviran mis habilidades para este ridículo plan - El menor de los hermanos ladeo la cabeza ofendido.

Inuyasha cada vez entendía menos; primero, se le tiraban encima un dueto de mujeres locas, luego, veía un mar de gente afuera de la puerta del departamento de Miroku y ahora, un chico con una larga trenza, otro calvo y otro que lo miraba atentamente mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios. No podía ver bien al resto, sin contar a otro de los hermanos que parecía un gigante.

- 'Linda familia...' - Pensó Inuyasha sarcásticamente - 'Definitivamente no quiero conocer a los padres'

El hombre que lo miraba atentamente se acercó, escudriñó cada parte del rostro del chico, Inuyasha apenás respiraba a causa de la cercanía del tipo. Luego de un eterno instante, este se separó para luego abalanzarse y abrazar al chico de ojos dorados.

- ¡Eres todo un desafio! Me sentiré tan realizado cuando logre lo que pretendo hacer contigo.

- 'Voy a morir, voy a morir, voy a morir, Inuyasha me matara en cuanto salga del shock' - Miroku observaba atónito la escena, no es que Inuyasha fuera homofóbico, pero sabía que definitivamente no le agradaba que lo hombres se le tiraran encima - 'Disfruta tus ultimos momentos Miroku...'

- Etto... Jakotsu, no creo que al chico le agrade que tú estes encima de él - El que se veía el menor de los hermanos sintió compasión por Inuyasha y fue a socorrerle - Por favor disculpa a mi hermano, el es heterosexual pero a veces se pone un poco "cariñoso"

- ¡Bankotsu! No me molestes - Jakotsu se quitó de encima de Inuyasha para luego poner cara ofendida - Sabes que me fastidias con esas palabras. Lo siento Inuyasha.

- Des.. descuida... - El pobre chico apenas podía hablar.

- ¡Oh diablos! - Jakotsu dió un respingo - Tenemos mucho que hacer y tan poco tiempo¡A trabajar todos! Miroku, deja entrar a las demas personas.

- Claro - Miroku abrió la puerta siendo instantaneamente atropellado por una avalancha de mujeres, algunas de las cuales debieron quedarse esperando afuera por la falta de espacio; si uno lo piensa, es mala idea llamar a mas de 50 mujeres para que vengan un mismo día al departamento de un soltero...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Bien, ya estoy aqui - Kagome suspiró - Es hora de cambiar un poco.

La chica se encontraba frente a un enorme salón de belleza dispuesta a entrar para cumplir su cometido. A pesar de ser una persona muy bonita tanto interior como exteriormente, Kagome no era ni vanidosa ni superficial; por lo tanto, no asistía muy seguido a los salones de belleza. Solo iba para retocarse el flequillo recto o a hacerse algún peinado para ocasiones especiales, su cabello lo requería para verse un poco más ordenada pues era bastante largo, le llegaba bajo la cintura.

La muchacha intentó entrar sigilosamente al local, hecho que se volvio imposible gracias a cierta campanilla sobre la puerta. Instaneamente todas las mujeres dentro del salón se voltearon para luego emitir jadeos de asombro, ensanchamiento de otros entre otros claros síntomas de haber visto a una "celebridad".

- Oh... por Kami...

- No puede ser...

- Imposible... - Por enésima vez Kagome pasaba por el bochorno de ser confundida por Kikyo

- Calmense, si se comportan asi al ver a la señorita Kikyo ella jamas volverá a mi salón - Una mujer ya anciana se abrió paso entre la gente - Ahora, comiencen a moverse y atiendanla como se debe.

Rápidamente las jovencitas que atendían el local se acercarón a Kagome y en un santiamén ya la tenían sentada, peinandola, y haciendole manicura.

- Etto... yo... - Kagome trataba de resolver el malentendido, sin mucho exito lamentablemente.

- Tranquila Kikyo-sama, la trataremos como a una reina - Al parecer, la señorita Kikyo no tenía derecho a voz ni voto.

- ¡Basta! - Pla B, gritar. Esta vez el lugar se silenció y observó anonadado a Kagome - Esto es un malentendido, yo no soy Kikyo.

- Creo que eso ya no funciona señorita - Agregó burlona una de las mujeres presentes - Ahora si quiere pasar desapercibida debe ponerse una gorra y anteojos oscuros; después de todo, todas las cosas que usted ocupe le quedaran bien.

- Pero yo... - Kagome bajo la mirada compungida - Yo en verdad no soy Kikyo...

- Creo que esta muchacha tiene razón - La mujer que al principio dio la orden de que la atendieran ahora le examinaba - Ninguna mujer frívola en su sano juicio dejaría pasar el hecho de que la confundieran con Kikyo Nakajima. Pero esta jovencita no es para nada frívola ¿Verdad Kagome?

- ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? - La muchacha analizó a la mujer frente a ella - ¿Nos conocemos?

- Creo que ya ha pasado bastante tiempo pequeña princesita - La anciana sonrió

- ¿.¡Señora Kaede!.? - Kagome se cubrió la boca con las manos - No puede ser...

- Veo que todavía recuerdas a tu niñera, me alegra mucho verte - Kaede seguía analizando a la chica - ¡Pero como has crecido! Ya eres una señorita hecha y derecha, estoy orgullosa.

- No es para tanto - La aludida bajó la cabeza un tanto apenada - Solo crecí un poco...

- ¡Pero si estas bellísima!. No puedo creer que te hayamos confundido con Kikyo, tu la superas en mucho.

- Señora Kaede, hará que me sonroje... - La joven bajó la mirada aún mas.

- Eres toda una señorita y además eres hermosa, supongo que tendrás algún prospecto... - La anciana la miró acusadoramente - ¿O tienes novio?. Kami... estas tan grande... ¡Ya se!.¡Te vienes a arreglar para una cita! Te dejare como una princesa, estaras...

- En realidad, vengo para salirme de eso - Kagome levantó la vista con una sonrisa melancólica - No la he pasado muy bien...

- Oh, lo siento mucho. - Kaede se acercó y abrazó a la chica - No sabia...

- No importa, no tienes la culpa - La muchacha se aferró al maternal abrazo

- Bueno, no hay que llorar sobre la leche derramada - La mujer se separó para luego ponerse un delantal de peluquera - Dejemos que la espuma y las tijeras se traguen tus problemas, haremos un cambio en ti para que dejes todo lo malo atras.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Tiñele el cabello!

- ¿.¡Estas loco!.?

- ¡Y también córtaselo!

- ¡Eso jamás!

- Yo soy quien esta a cargo, asi que si yo digo que le cortaremos y teñiremos el cabello ¡Es porque se hará!

- ¡Cállate Jakotsu! Yo soy la experta en cuanto a cabezas, no puedes perder asi una cabellera larga y plateada. Es como un diamante en el mundo del cabello.

- Y por lo tanto sería muy obvio si Inuyasha la conserva. Yura, el se supone que será otra persona.

- Pero yo soy Yura Sakasagami, tengo reputación. ¡No puedo permitir un sacrilegio asi!

- ¿Entonces que haremos con su cabello?

- Sencillo, una peluca - Ahi acababa una discusión de media hora, con la respuesta de Yura, como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

A esas alturas Inuyasha estaba resignado, sentado en una sofa mientras era disfrazado, vestido, examinado, entre otras cosas. Ya le habian hecho un test de personalidad, creado su personalidad nueva, y en estos momentos se encontraba con otra de esas mujeres locas mientras le enseñaba como ser el nuevo "él".

- Puedes salirte un poco del guión, siempre y cuando no hagas a Kagome sospechar de que eres tu, recuerda que debes hacerte su nuevo "amigo" - La chica movía energcamente los brazos para darle mas énfasis a sus palabras - Y si es que puedes enamórala, pero no como Inuyasha.

- Como diablos me metí en esto... - Inuyash suspiró un tanto cansado.

- Y luego cuando...

- _¡INUYASHA ESTA AHÍ! _- La conversación y el ruido del sobrepoblado departamento cesaron al escucharse el estridente grito proveniente del celular de Miroku.

- Sa.. Sango.. ca..calmate... - El pobre temblaba de pies a cabeza, cuando su novia se enfadaba, sus antepasados exterminadores se apoderaban de ella y le daban una fuerza increible, literalmente.

- _¡SE QUE ÉL ESTA AHI!.¡ESE COBARDE LO ÚNICO QUE HARÍA SERÍA IR A TU CASA PARA LAVARTE EL CEREBRO E INTENTAR EVITAR QUE YO LE DE UNA BUENA PALIZA! _- Tanto el aludido como los demas presentes obsevaban atónitos la escena.

- ¿Ocurre algo malo Miroku? - Una de las chicas cerca del chico de la coleta se acercó a preguntar.

- - Silencio se escucho desde el otro lado de la linea telefónica - _Amorcito... ¿Estas solo en casa? _

Mierda, estaba muerto. Solamente cuando Sango estaba real, pero realmente enfadada utilizaba la palabra amorcito y la enfatizaba con ese "tonito sutil". Se volteó para ver a Inuyasha; este le devolvía la mirada completamente pálido, pues la tierna llamada de Sango le concernía a él también. Por lo menos moriria con su mejor amigo.

- E... Estoy so.. solo pastelito - Estaría bien utilizar el término "gelatina humana" en Miroku en estos instantes - Ja.. jamás he estado ma.. más solo en mi vi...vida.

- _Oh... ya veo... Entoces iré a acompañarte en tu soledad cielito _- Segundo sobrenombre, sí sería una muerte lenta y dolorosa... - _Estaré ahi en cinco minutos. Adios _- Y colgó.

Silencio, sepulcral silencio era el que ahora reinaba en el departamento. Los presentes alternaban sus mirada en Inuyasha y Miroku, la mayoría los contemplaba con lástima, pues tenían una idea de lo que podía llegar a sucederles.

- Ya no hay tiempo para huir... - El chico de la pequeña coleta en la nuca miro a Inuyasha - ¿Es verdad que le hiciste daño a Kagome?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! - El muchacho enfrentó la inquisidora mirada de Miroku - Jamás sería capaz de hacerle daño... - Suspiró - ¿Crees que caería tan bajo como para pedirte ayuda para recuperar a Kagome?

- Buen punto, es que Sango es convincente... - Se detuvo un momento para luego mirar a todos alarmado - ¡Qué estan esperando¡Tienen cinco minutos para lograr su cometido con Inuyasha antes de que él y yo muramos!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Eso es, ahora voltea la cabeza

Kagome suspiró, por fin había logrado un acuerdo con Kaede. Jamás en su vida se le había pasado por la mente hacerse cortes o peinados tan "atrevidos" como los que la anciana le había propuesto; segun ella, así todos se voltearían a mirarla en la calle.

- 'Claro, todos se asombrarían al ver una cabeza con un peinado de dos metros...' - Penso Kagome.

Finalmente, eligieron un corte simple, que resaltaba la belleza de la joven; le cortarían el cabello hasta la mitad de la espalda disparejamente, logrando por la buena calidad del pelo de la muchacha que se le formaran unos suaves rizos en las puntas; también, le arreglarían el flequillo para que no se le viera tan... recto.

- Asi no te pareceras tanto a la "señorita diva" - Sonrio Kaede mientras le mojaba el cabello.

- Pero hay algo que me extraña... ¿Por qué a pesar de que detestan a Kikyo cunado creyeron que yo era ella me dieron ese espectacular recibimiento?

- Bueno, eso es sencillo - La anciana volvió a sonreir - A pesar de todo necesitamos buena reputación, por lo menos yo vivo de este negocio.

- Oh... ¿Y ya no cuidas niños?

- No, ya no. Los tiempos han cambiado, los pequeños ahora son mas independientes, aun más en el centro de Tokio.

Asi pasaron el rato conversando de cosas triviales, hasta que finalmente la anciana se encontró retocando los últimos detalles del corte de Kagome.

- Ya estas lista pequeña princesita, has quedado bellísima.

- ¿Tan pronto? Creí que tomaría más tiempo.

- Trabajamos rapidísimo - Kaede le guiñó un ojo - Ahora sal y comparte tu hermosura con el mundo.

- Kaede oba-chan, no digas esas cosas que me da pena - Dijo la muchacha sonrojada - ¿Cuánto te debo?

- ¡Quieres que te cobre!.¡Ha sido un placer verte y hablar contigo! Esa es la mdjor paga que he recibido.

- Pero...

- Sin peros jovencita, no te cobraré y no me harás cambiar de opinión.

- Como digas - Kagome suspiró - Se que no cambiarás de opinión. Pero no aceptaré otro corte gratis...

La chica fue encaminada a la salida por Kaede y las otras peluqueras, todas se despidieron con mucho cariño de ella.

- Mas te vale que vuelvas pronto, o si no te buscaré hasta encontrarte.

- Por supuesto que volveré, hasta pronto señora Kaede. - Y salió con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Denitivamente volvería pronto, tan solo un corte la había hecho sonreir nuevamente.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha salió de la habitación de Miroku mirando hacia todos lados inseguro, no se sentía él, es más, ni siquiera parecía ser él; aunque esa fuera la idea...

- Amigo, si no supiera que eres tú, te echaría de mi casa por ser un desconocido - Miroku miraba impresionado al muchacho frente a él de pies a cabeza - Las chicas hicieron un trabajo impresionante.

- Pero esta ropa no se parece a la que yo uso - Reclamó Inuyasha un tanto molesto.

- Creo que esa es la idea, no debes parecerte a ti mismo. Es la única forma que tenemos para que puedas estar con Kagome por ahora.

El aludido caminó hacia un espejo para mirarse más detalladamente. Definitivamente no era él quien estaba reflejado; estaba completamente cambiado. Ya su cabellera no era larga y plateada, ahora su cabeza estaba cubierta por corto pelo negro un tanto revuelto; se preguntaba como todo su cabello anterior cupo en una sola peluca sin notarse. Luego miró su rostro; sin la cabellera plateada a su alrededor su piel se veía muy clara, sin ese tono tostado característico de él. Bajó un poco más la mirada hasta llegar a su nueva ropa, frunció el ceño, no era de las que el elegiría para usar, lo hacía ver demasiado infantil para su gusto, aunque tampoco se le veía mal. Después volvió a su cara, su reflejo le devolvía una mirada azulada, ya no habían ojos dorados; al menos le servía de consuelo que los lentes de contacto que estaba usando no le molestaban.

- ¡Feh! - Cerró los ojos y le dió la espalda al espejo - Ese no soy yo... No se si pueda estar tan distanciado de mi mismo.

- Tienes que hacerlo, ya no hay vuelta atras. Además yo se que tu puedes. - Miroku se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo - Y si te echas atrás ahora, seremos torturados por decenas de mujeres que utilizaron su tiempo en cambiarte.

- Je... Gracias - Y sonrió más confiado de sí mismo.

- Ahora procederemos a modificar tu voz - Miroku le devolvió la sonrisa.

- ¡Q...Que! - Inuyasha se cubrió el cuello en un acto reflejo de protección.

- Relajate no te dolerá. Lo único que haremos será alterar tu timbre de voz por computadora, luego te pegamos un chip que modifique el tono de tus cuerdas vocales y lo camuflamos con maquillaje.

- ¡No me pondré maquillaje!.¡Me rehuso a parecer un afeminado! - Reclamó el aludido indignado.

- Tonto, solo utilizaremos base del color de tu piel y la aplicaremos en ese lugar - Dijo el chico de la coleta indicando un rincón un tanto oculto en el cuello cerca de la oreja de Inuyasha.

- Más te vale que sea así. - Gruñó molesto y se volvió a internar en la habitación de Miroku

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caminaba muy feliz por la calle, ya llevaba cinco varones que se volteaban a mirarla cuando ella iba pasando; tan solo esperaba que no lo estuvieran haciendo debido a su nuevo corte, todavía no se sentía muy segura con él. Lo bueno, es que ninguno de ellos al voltearse le habían pedido un autógrafo, lo que significaba que ya no era confundida por Kikyo.

Que alivio - Suspiró un poco más tranquila - Esto es el comienzo de algo bueno, espero...

Una pequeña vibración dentro de su bolso hizo a Kagome detenerse para contestar el movil, el más probable origen del movimento. Observó la pantalla y al no saber de quien era el número contesto.

- ¿Hola? - Un momento de silencio para reconocer la voz bastó - ¡Tia Eiko! Cuanto tiempo... Oh, si, no ha ocurrido nada, todo esta muy bien... Si... Por supuesto, despues de todo es de ustedes... No... No... En serio no me incomoda, después de todo ya debo independizarme y buscar un lugar para mi... Claro... ¿En un tiempo más?... Esta bien... ¡Saludos a Shippo!... Adios.

Y colgó con una expresión un tanto extraña en su cara. Luego se dispuso a guardar nuevamente el celular en su cartera, aunque algo la detuvo. Dentro del contenido del ya mencionado bolso, resaltaba una rectangular cajita cubierta de papel brillante.

- ¿Y... Esto? - Kagome la observó con mayor detenimiento mientras hablaba para sus adentros - ¿Co... Cómo llego aqui...?

Rememorando, la chica dió con el origen del paquetito. Era nada más y nada menos que el regalo de Inuyasha. Pero ella jamás lo pondría en su bolso ¿Para qué?

**Pero...**

¿Estaría mal abrirlo? Después de todo, no podía tirarlo así nada mas... No sería un pecado si miraba que había adentro.

Con delicadeza tomo la cajita y desató el moño que la mantenía unida; luego, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo, levanto la tapa con sumo cuidado para dar a conocer el contenido del interior.

Un brazalete.

La muchacha obsevaba el fragil objeto anonadada, era sencillamente hermoso, una especie de trenza de delgadas cadenas de plata unía una pequeña placa en donde podía leerse su nombre en incrustaciones de oro; era tan sencillo y a la vez tan hermoso, practicamente hecho para ella.

Lo tomó para analizarlo con aún más detenimiento, gracias a un impulso extraño se vió obligada a voltearlo, al parecer, quedaba más por ver.

_"Eres lo más importante que tengo, gracias por estar conmigo. Para Kagome De Inuyasha"_

Kagome sonrió involuntariamente; de improviso sintió que algo líquido corría por sus mejillas ¿Estaba lloviendo? Miró hacia el cielo, nop, jamás había visto un cielo con menos nubes en su vida. Diablos, estaba llorando ¿De gusto? Al parecer si, y mucho...

Se limpió los restos de lágrimas e hijo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para parar de llorar, pero no podía alejar la corazonada de que estaba haciendo mal al alejarse de Inuyasha. Aunque tampoco podía esfumar el recuerdo de la conversación de hoy en la mañana; fue demasiado. Tal vez solo debía darle tiempo al tiempo, pero le costaba mucho verse a si misma frente a al chico de ojos dorados.

En estos momentos todo se fue al suelo nuevamente para Kagome, el corte, la nueva vida, las ganas de vivir sin el...

- I... Inuyasha - Esos profundos ojos dorados la observaban en su mente - Debo hacer esto... por nosotros... Solo quiero que seas feliz.

Suspiro nuevamente, estaba esforzandose por un cambio ¡Se corto el cabello! No podia venir y resignarse ahora. Tomó su móvil para llamar a Sango; necesitaba apoyo moral y qué mejor que una amiga siempre dispuesta como lo era ella. Aunque todavía podía encontrarse un tanto "alterada" por lo que le contó en la mañana.

Bueno, habría que averiguarlo... Los gritos de dolor se pueden escuchar por la linea telefónica.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Que locura, veintisiete pisos y ni un solo ascensor - Sango cerró los ojos resignada y continuó subiendo - Si Miroku no quiere que me enfade más, tendrá que cambiarse a un departamento con menos niveles.

La chica ya estaba bastante molesta, como no estarlo si su novio era un total descarado y el "amiguito" un completo dos caras que hacía sufrir a su amiga de la manera má cruel y sucia. Y además pretendía engañarla, "Estoy solo pastelito" ¡Ja! Ella no era tonta. Seguía pensando en maneras de hacer sufrir a esos dos mientras se abría paso por entre el mar de mujeres frente a la puerta del departamento de Miroku.

Un momento...

Algo no estaba bien...

Sango ensanchó los ojos y se detuvo en seco. ¿Mujeres?.¡.¿Departamento?.!.¡.¡Miroku!.!

Le hervía la sangre por dentro, ni siquiera era capaz de gritar, la rabia no se lo permitía. Caminó a zancadas por el pasillo, se detuvo en seco al escuchar la conversación de algunas chicas.

- Todavía no entiendo para que me llamo, hace un año y medio que no hablamos.

- A mi me dijo que necesitaba de mis aptitudes - Una pelirroja con enormes rizos esponjados meneó su cabeza y acomodó su escote mientras hablaba.

Solo se oía la respiración de Sango como un toro a punto de atacar a la persona frente a él.

- Y a ti querida ¿Qué te dijo? - Una de las mujeres se volteó hacia la novia de Miroku.

- Pues... solo me dijo que viniera - La chica sonreía con nerviosismo, la pregunta la habia tomado desprevenida.

- Oh... - La muchacha que estaba preguntando la observaba inquisidoramente - Ya veo...

- Hehe... Pues si... - De alguna u otra manera Sango debia salir de ahi.

- ¡Ya se! Eres la chica de Miroku - Le sonrió con picardia.

- ¿Y...yo? - La joven dió un respingo, la habían descubierto - ¿Cómo crees?

- Sabia que Miroku no podría soportar con una sola mujer... - Otra muchacha cuchicheaba con otra mujer atrás de Sango - Es demasiado para él.

- Por supuesto que no me refiero a SU chica, me refiero a la OTRA chica; tu sabes... - La "entrevistadora" la codeaba para mostrar el verdadero sentido de sus palabras. - Dicen que la otra chica... ¿Cómo se llamaba?...¡Ah si! Sango... No lo satisfacía como es debido. Siempre lo he dicho, una perra como esa no se merece a un bombonazo como Miroku. Creo que ahora colapsó y por eso nos llamó a todas nosotras.

- Oh... Eso pensé... - Sango bajo la mirada, sus brazos temblaban mientras apretaba los dientes.

- ¿Y cómo me dices que te llamas? - La mayoría de las mujeres presentes se voltearon para mirarla.

- Ah claro, todavia no te he dicho mi nombre - La aludida levantó la cabeza para mirarla con una perversa sonrisa - me llamo Sango...

- ¿.¡Sa... Sa... Sango!.? - Como una reacción en cadena muchas féminas comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellas - Bro... bromeas ¿Verdad?

- Lamento no cumplir las espectativas de Miroku, mi coeficiente intelectual es demasiado alto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

- Tres... - Miroku miraba su reloj, Sango estaba por llegar.

- Dos... - Inuyasha involuntariamente se cubría sus particularmente sensibles orejas.

- Uno... - Miroku corrió en busca de su botiquin de primeros auxilios.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡.¡MIIIIIIIIIIIIROOOOOOOOOOOOOKUUUUUUUUUUUU!.! - Sango golpeó la puerta con vigor.

Silencio.

Segundo golpeteo de puerta.

Mas silencio.

Tercer golpeteo.

Mucho mas silencio.

Cuar...

- ¡ABRE DE UNA VEZ LA MALDITA PUERTA!

La puerta se abrió unos cuantos centímetros para dar paso a una cohibida voz.

- Hola cariño... - Miroku sintió una ráfaga pasar junto a él, seguramente Sango ya había entrado.

- ¡Dónde esta! - La chica miraba frenética hacia todos lados.

- ¿Quién? - El muchacho creía que su novia había enloquecido, todas las chicas dentro de su departamento se encontraban en la salita en ese momento, aunque... - ¿Inuyasha? - Miró hacia todos lados, no estaba, condenado chiquillo escurridizo.

- Lo tienes por aquí escondido ¿Verdad? - Miroku seguía observando a Sango embobado ¿Había causado tanto revuelo solo por Inuyasha? Eso era casi imposible viendo el hecho de tener formado una especie de "aquelarre" en su piso, era una ecuación muy sencilla: Mujeres mas novia celosa mas él pervertido daba como resultado problemas.

- Ya basta, no te acrimines con Miroku solo por mi... - Inuyasha salió del baño donde se encontraba escondido con rostro de resignación.

- ¿Y quién es este? Oye, no tienes que reemplazar a ese cobarde, aunque te pareces un poco a él - La chica miraba a Inuyasha como si no lo conociera, era comprensible, el chico estaba con el "disfraz" puesto y el modificador de voz lo volvía irreconocible.

- ¿A quién le dices cobarde? Creo que he sido... oh... - Se acercó la mano al cuello para sacar el casi invisible dispositivo - Lo suficientemente valiente como para enfrentarme a una mujer con serios problemas de celos.

- T... tu... - Sango lo apuntaba sorprendida, esa voz... ¿En verdad era Inuyasha? - ¡.¿Q... Qué te sucedió?.!

- Kagome - Inuyasha y Miroku respondieron al unísono.

- Hablando de eso... - Sango aparentemente más relajada se sento en uno de los sillones ignorando las inquisitivas miradas femeninas - Antes de que los decapite con mi Hiraikotsu...

- ¿.¡TRAJISTE TU BOOMERANG!.? - Inuyasha y Miroku exclamaron al unísono sobresaltados.

- Si... - Los miró como si eso fuera lo mas normal del mundo - Pero no lo he subido, Kuranosuke se quedo con él en el auto.

- ¿Kuranosuke?... - El chico de la coleta frunció el ceño - ¿Por qué Takeda te trajo hasta acá?

- Porque él es atento y somos vecinos; asi que me encontró esperando un taxi y se ofreció para traerme hasta aqui - La muchacha sonrió burlonamente, sabía que Miroku odiaba a Kuranosuke Takeda por el simple hecho de que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella. Bueno, qué novio no estaría celoso si se sabe que el pretendiente ya había sido el prometido de tu chica. Además, si no hubiese sido por su llegada, Takeda y Sango ya estarían casados.

- ¿Y... con qué derecho? - El muchacho alzó una ceja un tanto molesto.

- Con el mismo con el que tú invitaste a estas señoritas al departamento - La chica sonrió, victoria.

- Uhm... - Miroku tosió con el ceño fruncido - Inuyasha.. creo que es momento de que le expliquemos todo esto a Sango.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Sabes que esta sucediendo allá adentro? - La pelirroja consultaba con su amiga - Hay demasiado silencio...

- La muerte es silenciosa, querida... - Suspiraron resignadas. Jamás volverían a recibir llamados de Miroku.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Esperas que yo te crea la historia de: "Yo no fui, mi gemelo malvado separado de mí al nacer lo hizo" ¿Verdad? - Sango soltó una risita irónica.

- Se que suena dificil de creer. Pero piensa esto: Kagome te dijo que "yo" la llevé a desayunar a un café francés. ¿Correcto? - Inuyasha se agarraba la cabeza sentado en el sofá.

- Correcto - No necesitaba una clase sobre citas culinarias - ¿Cuál es tu punto?

- Primero: odio la comida francesa casi tanto como a Kôga, los caracoles me dan asco. Segundo: A esa hora estaba trabajando con el idiota de mi jefe, sabes que jamás me dejaría salir por aquella "tontería" Y Tercero: Por favor Sango, sabes que por mucho que ame a Kagome soy más desatento que un perro, nunca la llevaría a comer por nuestro aniversario... - El chico suspiró, para el próximo aniversario, si es que ocurría, claro, haría algo mucho más lindo por su querida novia.

En ese momento lo recordó. ¡El regalo que la muchacha le había dado! Con desesperación comenzó a buscar en los bolsillos de su chaqueta; Sango y Miroku lo observaban atentos. ¿Por qué demonios no podía encontrarlo? Siguió hurgando entre su ropa, no podía desaparecer así nada más. De pronto lo sintió, dentro del bolsillo del pecho se hallaba ese pequeño bulto rectangular. Lo tomó con cuidado y lo observo, se preguntó si Kagome lo habría envuelto con sus propias manos. Suspiró nuevamente ¿Qué estaría haciendo ella ahora?

Rasgó con delicadeza el envoltorio para dar lugar a una cajita de terciopelo rojo, la observó extrañado.

- Ábrela - Sango lo miraba seria con Miroku a su lado, su novio también estaba con el ceño fruncido - Te lo regalo ella ¿Cierto?

- Si, hoy cuando fui a su casa me lo entregó - Miró al suelo, frustrado - Yo también le entregué un presente.

Como le había sugerido la joven, Inuyasha abrió la cajita con cuidado. Sobre una almohadilla se hallaba una cadena de plata, delicada pero no por eso afeminada. De ella colgaba una pequeña tablilla también de plata con su nombre escrito en japonés antiguo. La volteó, al reverso de esta había un mensaje, probablemente de Kagome.

_" Sabes que estaré aquí, para ti, por siempre... Te amo... Para Inuyasha De Kagome "_

El chico apretó con fuerza la cadenita en su mano para luego colocársela alrededor de su cuello, jamás se la volvería a quitar en lo que le quedaba de vida.

- ¿Qué es? - La pareja se acercó a Inuyasha para observar el regalo con más detenimiento

- Oh... Es bellísimo - Sango miró al joven - Espero que sepas apreciarlo, Inuyasha.

- ¡Por supuesto que si! Kagome me lo dio, jamas lo dejaré...

De improviso la muchacha lo abrazó, Inuyasha se sorprendió pero correspondió el gesto. Dirigió su mirada a Miroku como preguntandole "¿Qué diablos pasa?" el chico respondió alzando los hombros.

- Te creo - Sango se separó y lo miró fijamente - Se que estas diciendo la verdad.

- ¿Eh? - Inuyasha y Miroku comentaron al unísono.

La conversación se vió interrumpida por el insistente sonido del celular de Sango. La aludida se dirigió a su bolso y lo sacó para ver quién la llamaba con esa insistencia. Al observar la pantalla del artefacto ahogó un gemido.

- Es Kagome... - Luego del comentario la chica se quedó de piedra.

- ¡Contéstale! - Inuyasha susurro un tanto alterado.

- Etto... ¿Hola?... ¡Kagome!.¿Qué tal estas?... ¿Cómo que te cortaste el cabello?

- ¿.¡Qué!.? - El novio de la chica fue callado por Miroku, este le tapó la boca.

- ¡Shh!.¡Cállate! - El muchacho de ojos azules le golpeó la cabeza - ¿Quieres que nos oiga?

- Pero... ¡Ella jamás se cortaría el cabello! - Susurró el otro en respuesta. Era cierto, Kagome tenía el cabello más bonito y bien cuidado que él hubiese visto en toda su vida.¡Era ilógico el que ella se lo cortara!

- Oh... Ya veo... - Sango seguía charlando con la muchacha - ¿Segura?... Ah, ya te lo confirmaron... - Hizo una pausa - Bueno, en ese caso no se puede hacer mucho... Ok... ¿Inuyasha?... No, no estaba en casa de Miroku... Bien, luego hablamos sobre aquello... Adios.

- ¿Qué te dijo? - Inuyasha se liberó del agarre de Miroku y se acercó a la chica - ¿Supo que estaba aqui?

- No, no se enteró - Sango se quedó de pie pensativa - Aunque eso no es lo que debería preocuparnos ahora...

- ¿A qué te refieres? - Miroku adelantó a Inuyasha en formular la pregunta - ¿Sucedió algo?

- Creo que si... Y no es muy bueno para su plan...

- ¡Di qué demonios es lo que sucede! - El chico ya se estaba impacientando.

- Etto... Kagome se mudará, no sabe dónde... Por lo tanto, si no encuentra un lugar aquí en la ciudad, deberá mudarse fuera...

El silencio reinó por momentos que se hicieron eternos, todo el lugar parecía congelado. Ni siquiera el resto de los presentes articulaba palabra; bueno, tampoco había mucho que decir...

Podía decirse que todo el plan se había ido a alguna parte no muy agradable...

* * *

**¡Aaahhh ºse arrodilla un millon de veces en señal de disculpaº ¡Gomen ne!.¡Gomen ne!.¡Gomen ne!.¡Gomen ne!**

**Yo... etto... de veras lo siento mucho... No es mi costumbre demorarme tanto en actualizar mis cosas, pero se han dado ciertas circunstancias desde septiembre...**

**???: Ejem... ¿Soy una circunstacia?**

**o///o Por supuesto que no, amor... Sabes que soy la persona más feliz del mundo por lo nuestro..**

**Inu-chan: Oh, bien... Me alegra que sea asi, después de todo yo tampoco podría ser más feliz.  
**

**Bueno, con ustedes la circunstancia más bella y adorable de todo el mundo:.¡.¡Mi novio!.! Sip, no podría ser más feliz al estar a su lado. Y creo que mi musa esta tan enamorada como yo, asi que se la pasa todo el día suspirando y se le quitan las ganas de escribir, quien entiende a esta caprichosa...**

**Espero de corazón que esto no vuelva a suceder, me gusta escribir y me gusta que me dejen reviews por mi humilde trabajo u.u**

**Como siempre, la sección de respuestas:**

**Serena Tsukino Chiba: Hehe, creeme, Inuyasha y Kagome no se separaran asi tan facil y en cuanto a Kikyô, no dire nada por respeto a la gente que lee. ¡Besos y abrazos para ti tambien! Gracias por leer y actualizare pronto.**

**Erika-Hime: Gracias por los alhagos al fic, en realidad sirven mucho para el autoestima, me impulsa a seguir adelante. Y bueno, sabemos que Inuyasha es un baka de nacimiento, que este con Kikyô no es porque el quiera, pero asi son las cosas... Y en cuanto a Miroku, creo que él tenía que quitar la tensión del momento agregando un comentario algo asi como de la magia de Disney xD. Gracias por tu review y sigue aportando**

**Neko-Kagome: ;O; Ninia.. Tanto tiempo que no te veo . Tienes que conectarte... Eres mi apoyo moral para este fic u.u Gracias por amar mi historia, y a Inu x3 Y por odiar a Kikyô xDDD Yo tambien te quiero mucho º-º Por eso te dediqué este capi. ¡Besos!.¡Cuidate!**

**Fraan: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el fic, para eso lo hago; me gusta que la gente aprecie mi trabajo... Pues no mucho que decir... ¡Sigue leyendo y disfruta!**

**Chii:. ¡.¡Hijita pexoxa de mi corazón!.¿Qué puedo decir? Me alegro de que leas mi fic ºOº Aqui va tambien dedicado para ti n.n Ahi estare apoyandote en tu casamiento en representación de tu padre y yo ¡Fuerza!.¡No dejes que nada arruine este gran día! Sabes que estaré ahi dandote todo mi cariño ¡Suerte!**

**Willnira: Miro, miro me dejas review ºxº Me siento honrada u.u Gracias por leer mi fic... ¡Y si!.¡¡Vivan las Lp's casi disueltas!! xDD ¡¡Nos vemos!!  
**

**  
**

**  
**


End file.
